The University of Washington has a long and strong tradition of training residents in neurological surgery for careers in academic medicine. This proposal will support the research component of this training by placing the resident in an interdisciplinary research environment, preparing the candidate for neurosurgical-inspired science projects and a future career as an interdisciplinary investigator in funded projects. Future candidates will pursue topics in one of three core strengths of ongoing department work ? Neural Engineering, Neuro Oncology, and Restorative Medicine. The first candidate will pursue research in brain-computer interface in a structured laboratory environment that studies, in ongoing collaborative projects between basic neuroscientists, neural engineers, and neurosurgeons, control and device considerations in brain-computer interface. The 12-month experience will include independent investigation in the context of a mature project to ensure success. Combined with a didactic program that is supported by the department and superior clinical experience, the resident will be prepared to begin a career as a physician-scientist in a collaborative neural engineering project at the conclusion of the support period.